


【原创】417突发车

by LittleEvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 417衍生, Bottom Dean, M/M, OOC, PWP, Top Sam, 主管Dean, 作者的文笔被吃了, 员工Sam, 道具, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>417衍生PWP，新手开车，时速20迈，文笔被作者吃了，谨慎阅读！:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原创】417突发车

**Author's Note:**

> 更多及时原创和译文欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

**

Sam Wesson绑架了他的老板，也算不上是绑架，毕竟Dean Smith还在公司上班不是吗？他还是高高在上的主管，Sam也还是个不起眼的客服。

只不过对Dean而言，他不再是不起眼的了。

当敲门声响起的时候，Dean正在忍受着屁股里不断振动的按摩棒，Sam则在旁边玩味地看着他的反应。在飞快地和Ian处理完工作上的事情后，Dean瘫倒在座椅里。他希望Ian别看出他的不对劲，他很肯定他的脸涨得通红。他最怕的就是胸口的两个乳夹会被人发现，好在吊带裤的带子为他做了掩护，但带子同时也增加了他的痛苦，每当他颤抖时，带子就会拖动乳夹，让他带了一晚乳夹乳头加倍疼痛。

他身体里的按摩棒和普通版不一样，这是Sam的原话，而此刻Dean已经体会到了它的“别样”，按摩棒的顶端特殊形状是专门用来刺激前列腺的，它研磨Dean的前列腺已经超过一个半小时之久。而他不能射精，无法射精，Sam放在他阴茎里的尿道塞阻拦了他的释放。

“舒服吗？Dean？”Sam的声音从旁边响起，而Dean咬着牙，深怕自己忍不住呻吟出声引来其他的员工，他恶狠狠地瞪起眼睛用眼神向对方控诉愤懑。这个该死的家伙仅仅是因为他在他那堆“好像我生来就是为了些别的事情。”的长篇大论以后说了一句“你不过是不满你只是个小客服。”就这么对他，他根本想不到对方会在他的咖啡里下药，他也想不到对方会将他绑在床上，在用跳蛋折磨他的同时录下视频。在视频的要挟下，他只能听从Sam的话，所以事情最后才变成了这样。

Sam锁上了门以后来到他身边，他的手上正拿着按摩棒的遥控器，在将按摩棒振动频率调到了最大以后，他将遥控器扔到了桌上。Dean无声地啜泣起来，他因为视频的缘故不敢反抗Sam，所以他默许了Sam褪下他的吊带裤，当布料一离开他的下身时，他勃起的阴茎便翘了起来，尿道塞也显眼地暴露在空间里，无法喷射出来的精液一点点地溢出铃口，打湿了他的阴茎。当Sam的手开始揉弄起他的囊球时，Dean用胳膊挡住了嘴，让微弱的呻吟先溺死在自己的口中。但Sam显然不会轻易放过他，他的手随即移到了尿道塞上，转动拉扯起尿道塞。Dean的眼泪一下子夺眶而出，他啜泣着扭动身体，小声乞求着Sam放过他。可Sam却来了兴趣似地玩弄起尿道塞，在Dean以为他要拿出它的时候又猛地退回去，引出Dean更多的哭喊和哀求。

Dean意识恍惚了不知道多久，眼泪干涸在脸颊上让他的皮肤有些紧绷，Sam一直在折磨他的阴茎，到最后他已经不顾一切地哭喊挣扎。整个过程Sam都捂着他的嘴，尽量不让声音泄露出去。

在Sam已经觉得足够了的时候，Sam放开了他的阴茎，开始解开他的衬衫。Dean已经没有气力做任何事了，他半磕着眼睛，疲惫地瘫坐在椅子上由着Sam对他做任何事，任由疼痛和快感在他的脑海里交杂。

Sam随后敞开了他的衬衫，让那两颗看上去已经被玩坏的乳粒也跟着露了出来。两个乳夹正咬着两颗那两个红肿着的小可怜，Sam昨天玩了这两个小突起整整一夜，以至于Dean的乳头已经有点磨破了皮，但Sam当然不会因为这点事就放过它们。他俯身舔了一下Dean左边的乳头，引来Dean的一下无意识的抽搐。Dean不知道是他的错觉还是什么，当Sam湿润的舌头舔过他的乳头时，他感觉一阵麻痒，于是他不自觉地朝Sam挺起胸。

Sam好像相当满意他的反应，他拿掉了Dean左边的乳夹，并低头含住了那个挺立的小突起。在Sam轻咬了一下他的乳头时，Dean无力地发出一声呜咽。而后Sam便又开始舔弄起他的乳头，仿佛安抚。在Dean想伸手拿掉另一个乳夹时，Sam打开了他的手。然后两个手指捏住了他的右乳头，开始挤捏起那个鲜红欲滴的乳头。

一边是天堂，一边是地狱，Dean不知道是该迎上去还是退缩，于是他只能大口地喘着气，任人宰割。当Sam终于将另一个乳夹拿开时，Dean如释负重般地呻吟了一声。他的两个乳头此刻都疼痛着，已经受不了一点刺激了。

Sam之后又拔出了他身下的按摩棒，Dean差点感动得哭出声，谢天谢地，Sam还记他身体里有按摩棒这件事，他已经被那个专门刺激前列腺的设计折磨得快要发疯，每当快感快冲破身体的时候，尿道塞就会无情地拦截一切。这让Dean只能在极乐与煎熬间往返无数次。

Sam的手指按上了尿道塞，“阴茎上的这个，等你让我射出来，就能拿下。”Sam分开并曲起了他的双腿分别放在了座椅两边的扶手上，然后Dean便看到Sam挤进了他双腿间的空间里。

Sam的小兄弟早在给Dean塞进按摩棒的时候就硬了，但介于Dean昨晚几度反抗，他才决定今天要好好惩罚他。不过现在他的阴茎也迫切地渴求着关爱，所以他觉得是时候停下惩罚了。

他的阴茎轻易地滑进了Dean已经松软的甬道，昨晚他已经摸透了Dean的身体，于是他很快地便撞击到了Dean的前列腺。Dean在Sam的身下轻哼了一下，他的四肢软绵无力，所以他只能眼睁睁地看着Sam将他的庞然大物塞进他那个已经饱受摧残的后穴。他的后穴火辣辣地疼着，但当Sam戳刺到他的前列腺时他还是扭动了身体迎合了Sam的动作。他的阴茎还胀痛地躺在他的下部，射精的冲动在他阴茎上的每一根血管里流动着，但他知道就算他伸手想拿掉尿道塞，Sam也不会让他得逞，Sam甚至不会让他碰一下自己的阴茎。他除了大张双腿等着Sam侵犯他之外什么都做不到，所以何不放弃挣扎呢？

Sam浅出深进地顶弄了Dean的前列腺几下后发现Dean的反应不如他想象中的那样时，他猛然意识到他用了两天不到的时间，就把高高在上的Dean彻底打碎了，以至于就算Sam狠狠抽插Dean的后穴，用力侵犯他，Dean也只是断断续续地呻吟着，毫不挣扎，放弃地承受一切。不过Sam不会接受这样丢盔弃甲的Dean，他伸手开始逗弄起了Dean的乳头，用指甲时不时地戳弄着那个通红的乳尖，Dean果然又开始扭动起来。于是Sam加重了力道揉弄乳头，在Dean再次央求他时，他勾起了一个胜利的微笑，“如果你觉得彻底放弃会轻松点的话就错了，我会让你一直都带着这些小玩意，直到你受不了，再次恳求我让你射，让我操你。”

Dean的身体在他的身下颤动一下，但Sam没有理会他，继续加重玩弄乳头的力道，他的阴茎则狠狠地捣弄Dean的后穴，诱出Dean更多的泪水和呻吟。Dean不再顾忌外面是不是有人会听到他们的动静，眼泪布满了他的整张脸，他大声哭喊着求Sam停下，让他射。

这样的Dean让他坚持了没多久就射了，将精液全数喷洒进Dean的身体里后，他拿掉了Dean阴茎上的尿道塞，而尿道塞在离开铃口的一瞬间，Dean也跟着射了出来，精液洒满了他的下腹。

等Sam拔出了自己疲软的性器时，Dean已经不省人事了。Sam伸手抚摸了一下他被泪与汗打湿了的脸颊，他会让Dean完整起来，他会拼凑出一个独属于他的Dean。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 更多及时原创和译文欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_


End file.
